


Creating a Thunderstorm: It Starts with a Craving

by viciouswishes



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Beta: lorneloverFor: Mo.Setting: Movieverse post-X1.Request: Something with a credible lesbian sex scene.





	Creating a Thunderstorm: It Starts with a Craving

Jean has a craving. She rolls over and looks at her sleeping lover. So calm and peaceful now that Logan's gone, but Scott doesn't know that Logan wasn't the threat to their relationship.

Well, maybe she fancied Logan for a second, a moment of animal magnetism that slid through her fingers. Her hunger continues to build after a well fought battle, something brewing inside her. Nothing a cup of yogurt could cure.

Her nightgown falls into place as she stands up. The halls are lit with running lights that Jubilee compares to those on airplanes. She's relieved to find that everyone's gone to bed, but at the same point, she doesn't care. She's heard the gossip running down these walls between the students and teachers.

She slowly opens the door to Ororo's room. The smell of vanilla candles hits her nose; there's a slight hint of sage burned earlier. She walks over the purple rug to the bed with white satin sheets. Ororo's hair lay out classically against the pillow. Jean places a hand on her shoulder.

"Jean?" Ororo's voice is groggy as she awakes. Her eyes flutter open as she moves to sits up. "Are you alright?"

Jean shakes her head. She knows that her friend already understands that everything is not right. That it hasn't been for a long while. She's bashed and slapped around by every shred of tension in the building. Xavier after seeing Magneto. Rogue and her silver highlights.

Ororo wraps her arm around Jean's waist, placing a kiss on her collarbone. These nights were becoming more and more frequent and Ororo always opened her arms, her bed, herself.

"Need more," Jean whispers. Her hand trails through her friend's hair.

Touching Jean's chin, Ororo kisses her first. Her lips are gentle and assured, touches like the wind. And also swift as her tongue darts into her lover's mouth.

Jean's grateful that Ororo made the first move tonight. She feels her body relaxing as her craving intensifies. More, she wants more of Ororo's skin, desire thick in their kisses. Her hand moves to unbutton her lover's warm cotton pajama top.

Ororo's hand runs down Jean's chest, caressing her breasts and lightly squeezing her nipples through the red satin. She breaks their kiss and smiles, whispering something that Jean believes to be an endearment. With another kiss, she lifts her arms and allows Jean to remove her top.

"You are a goddess." Jean's hand runs down between Ororo's breasts. Her mouth moves to follow her hand, tasting the lingering tang of her strawberry body wash.

Groaning, Ororo lifts her hips up as Jean tugs down her pants. "No, Jean, we both are." Her hands tangle in Jean's hair, resisting the urge to push her downward. "If you're judging by the same standard as I believe you are."

Jean smiles. "Maybe." Touching the sides of Ororo's thighs, she pushes the other woman's legs further apart and scoots her body down on the bed. She feels a slight jerk from Ororo when she takes her first tentative lick.

Every time she climbs in Ororo's bed, the reasons are different, but the need's always the same. The same hunger and desire bubbles to the surface as Jean's tongue flickers over Ororo's clit.

Ororo's cunt pushes against Jean's mouth. Sweat beads on her forehead as Jean's desire transfers into her.

Jean moves faster. She feels energy running off her lover and pushes her fingers inside of Ororo; lust and passion run loose between them, moving as natural and as learned as using their powers. Her hands caress Ororo's thighs.

With a shudder, Ororo comes, her body continuing to shake as Jean's tongue moves against her clit. "Jean," she gasps as her fingers release Jean's hair and she sits up. She pulls Jean to meet her with a kiss.

Kissing Ororo is morning dew after a thunderstorm, sweet and with the promise of more. Jean finds herself needing more again. She groans at the feeling of Ororo's hands running over her breasts, down her sides, and to her knees.

Carefully, Ororo grips the ends of Jean's red nightgown: the satin slips over Jean's body. Her eyes roam over her partner's now naked body.

When in the right company, Jean enjoys being naked. Being a doctor has spared her from some of the traditional shame associated with appearing in one's birthday suit; but mostly, she loves the dark lustful looks she receives from Ororo, clouds building themselves again.

Ororo's mouth moves down to Jean's neck, nipping and sucking in the hollow, but never enough to leave a mark. A suspicious mark that someone, say Scott, might catch a glimpse of in the morning.

Jean moans as Ororo's finger brushes over her clit. There's no waiting, no need for long drawn out gestures of love making; they can have tender cuddles when they're done. The muscles in Jean's thighs tense as she fights the urge to rock her hips.

Working her finger faster, Ororo's free hand reaches behind Jean and grips her ass. She pulls her lover closer to her, but leaving enough room for her wrist to flex between them.

Jean feels the rhythm of Ororo's caresses pulsating through her body. The lamp on the nightstand quakes. A hot flush crosses her face as her moans become more rapid.

Ororo leans in and kisses Jean again. Her hand moves from the crest of her lover's bottom, settling in the middle of her back.

The lamp shakes harder as Jean's moans become louder between kisses. Need and heat increase in her body. There's a loud, yet contained, shatter as she shivers and comes. Her head dips down to Ororo's shoulder, her hot breath panting against her lover's skin.

Trailing her hand up to cup one of Jean's breasts, Ororo gently moves them down to the bed. The sheets are in disarray around their feet, and the pillows give way for their heads. She smiles. "Stay."

Ororo asks because Jean never does; she always tiptoes back to her and Scott's bed.

Leaning in, Jean places a soft kiss on Ororo's lips. "Maybe I'll stay for a moment. Just a moment."


End file.
